


Sonic Vs Flash

by QueenProdigy7



Category: Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, Sonic X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenProdigy7/pseuds/QueenProdigy7
Summary: When Flash accidently crosses dimensions, he finds himself sitting in the world of Sonic X!!! Who will win the race of a life time? This is the story both gamers and comic fans have been waiting to see!!!





	

Sonic vs Flash

One day, Flash was running to meet Batman. Batman was hosting a meeting for the Justice League, and Flash was late! So he ran fast, faster, way faster, very fast, to fast!!! He tried to stop but his legs kept going and a portal opened! Everything went black. "Why am I in some kids bedroom!?!" Flash asked. He looked around and saw a pink hedgehog looking girl, an orange fox looking boy with two tails, and a kid with spiky orange hair staring at him! "Why does it look like I'm in that show, Sonic X?" Flash asked, looking around again.

"Sonic X?" The boy asked, confused. "You mean my friend Sonic? He has no X... Who are you? Why are you in my room!?!" "I wish I knew that kid, but I don't have any idea how I got here!" Flash told the boy. "I'm Flash. You know, fastest man alive?" The boy just stared. "Who?" He asked. "Flash." Flash explained. "The fastest man alive." The boy then laughed. "Well, Flash, I'm Chris." Chris said. "That's Amy, and over there is Tails." Chris pointed to the pink hedgehog girl, then the fox boy. Then Chris turned back to Flash and laughed again. "You can't be the fastest man alive. That would be my friend Sonic!" Just then, a blue hedgehog looking boy came rolling in. "Hi Chris!" The blue boy said. Then he turned to Flash. "Who's this?" asked the blue boy, who must have been Sonic.

Sonic looked at the strange man, and waited for an answer. "I'm Flash. You know, fastest man alive?" Sonic looked at Chris, then at Amy, then at Tails. He looked back at Flash and laughed. "Sorry pal. I'm the fastest around here!" Sonic said laughing. "Oh yeah?" Asked Flash. "Yeah!" Said Sonic. "Lets have a race!" They said at the same time. So, meanwhile, NASA was trying to figure out why an endless blue streak, and an endless red streak, were circling the Earth at a very fast pace!

Back at Chris's room, both the speedsters were back. Sweating and panting like crazy! Then, since Flash was still vibrating, a new portal opened and he went back home. Flash looked around, realizing he went back home! So he ran fast again to get to the meeting. He is now next to Quicksilver


End file.
